


The Kronos Dilemna

by Reclaimed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclaimed/pseuds/Reclaimed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trip down to Kronos goes terribly wrong when Marcus appears early to threaten the Enterprise. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and Khan are left stranded on the planet. Their only hope is to work together to find a way to save the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> One day I went, "you know what? Fuck it I'm writing fanfiction." And here we are.

Khan stands on a rocky overlook, warily watching a Klingon patrol go by. He's holed himself up inside an indent in the stone face carved out by sand and harsh winds. All he has to do now is wait. Starfleet will come for him. He's done all he can for now. He hears static and quickly glances around. Is a Klingon ship near him? He backs up into the indent just to be safe. 

"Attention John Harrison," he soaks the words in, "This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise." Ah, yes. Starfleet. His mind quickly races to calculate the captain's words ahead of time. He's clearly going to demand that "John" surrender, but by what means will he do it? He thinks of the torpedos, but quickly pushes the idea away. Surely Marcus killed them as soon as Section 31 was bombed. 

"A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immedietly, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced, long-range torpedos locked onto your location-"

His family. He has a chance now for more than vengeance- he can be with them again. They can wake up and conquer the stars together. In his brief moment of glee, he almost misses the captain's next words. 

"-You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail." Hah. The captain thinks he can be intimidated by a human. Khan picks up his weapons and slides down the slope. 

He watches the trader's ship land, surrounded by Klingon ships. A human woman leaves the trader's ship and goes to confront a Klingon patrol standing outside. There is no doubt that the Klingons will try to kill her, but should he stop it? If he does, he may gain at least some favor of the crew. But their captain doesn't seem the type to give favor. As soon as the Klingon's hand wraps around the woman's neck, he's jumping down onto a ridge in good view of the Klingons. 

He fires. His mind silences as he fights, shooting down Klingon after Klingon. Ah, the intensity, the raw force of battle! He'd missed it dearly. As soon as the Klingons are sent packing, he approaches the group of humans- no, two humans and a Vulcan. He shoots a laser rifle out of the Vulcan's hands as he stalks towards them. He recognizes one of them-the blond man- the one that stopped him at the conference. 

"The torpedos, the ones you threatened me with in your message! How many are there?" he demands. The group exchange glances.

"72," the Vulcan finally says. Relief washes over Khan. It's strange for him to think that his family is there, up above him. 

The blond man's communicator goes off. He snaps it up to his ear. 

"What is it, Sulu?" Khan's mind quickly analyzes the information. The captain had said his name was Sulu, and now this man wasn't referring to him by rank. Maybe Sulu lied. 

"Captain, there's a ship coming at us at warp speed." Oh, of course. He should've guessed. The blond is the captain. 

"From where?"

"It looks like a Starfleet vessel, and it's coming from Earth." The captain sighs in relief. 

"Wha-" A loud boom sounds in the background. The communicator can be heard clattering to the floor. 

"Sulu!" 

There is no response. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to find a way to get up to the Enterprise without being shot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular response I am updating early! Thanks guys!

            The captain exhales harshly and flips his communicator shut. His and the woman's eyes are wide open and filled with fear. Weak. It occurs to Khan that not only is the captain's crew in danger, Khan's family is as well.

"Spock," the captain turns around. The Vulcan looks up. "Does the shuttle still work?"

"Captain, it may be unwise to return to the Enterprise at this moment. If they have the capacity to damage the Enterprise, they could easily take out our shuttle." The captain growls, and Khan almost purrs at the noise. Ah, the anger, the intensity! He quickly pushes the feeling back, though. He can't afford to have affection for his enemies.

"Then what can we do?" the captain snaps. Khan can't help but admire the sweat on his brow and the tightness of his muscles. Back in the day he'd have made a savage fighter- for a human.

"We can't wait this out. We have to do something," the woman adds.

"Perhaps I could help," Khan says. The group turns to him.

"How?" the captain asks, eying him suspiciously.

"I have some equipment left over. We could potentially use it to shield the shuttle long enough to reach the Enterprise."

The captain and Spock exchange glances. Khan knows they won't turn him down. They have no other option. Slowly, the captain nods.

"Come on, Captain," Khan says as he turns around. He leads them up rocky outcroppings, up towards his temporary hideout. The floor of the cave he's chosen is covered in small bags of various color. Khan pulls a generator out of a bag. He pulls wires out of another bag and starts hooking them to the generator. He attaches another box to the generator. He flips the generator on. A blue energy field quickly zooms out. It's only enough to cover Khan. He curses the machine and flips the switch back off.

"We need additional energy," he says as he gets up. The trio awkwardly standing there stare him down.

"What do we need to do?" the captain asks.

"Energy packs. You can find them in weapons, some ships, and in settlements." The captain nods determinedly and turns around, heading back for the battle site. The woman soon follows.

"Why are you helping us?" Spock asks.

"I believe the results will be mutually beneficial."

"If you wanted to escape, you could have done so already and left us stranded."

"Of course. But I haven't done that, no have I?" Spock's eyes move away from his.

"If you attempt to decieve us, you will regret it dearly," he says before following his captain.

Oh, but he already has. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is http://gay-captain.tumblr.com. Messages are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have difficulty updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I plan to upload at least one chapter every other day of the week.

Khan turns back to the bags laid out before him. He pulls a glowing blue cylinder out of one and hides it under his jacket. He picks up the generator and looks over at the Starfleet officers. They're wandering around the field, stacking up weapons. Spock is trying to open one with a strange twisted tool, probably from the shuttle they came in. Unfortunately for Khan, he's sitting at the door of the shuttle. Khan stops, just out of sight, to reassess his plan. He could try to take the Vulcan out, but that would be hard to do without alerting the others. He could try the door on the other side of the shuttle, but hauling in a clunky generator would slow him down and give away his position very quickly. A distraction seems the only possible solution. He runs over the materials he has left in his mind and assesses how he could potentially use each. Of all the potential distractions he could make with his current supplies, faking a Klingon attack would probably be the most useful. He drops the generator and turns back to his hideout. The greatest matter now is whether he can spring them into a panic. He grabs one of his bigger weapons and jumps down the ridge. He runs over his plan again. Distract the officers, grab the generator, get to the shuttle alone.   
He readies his weapon and starts to fire near where the Klingons were earlier. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches the Vulcan get up, grab a weapon from his stack, and run towards the noise. Khan quickly drops his weapon, letting it slam to the ground. He rushes back up the ridge and picks up the generator. He can hear the officers firing, but he knows without a counter-fire they won't be distracted for long. He runs for the shuttle. The second he's in, he shuts the doors and hooks the cylinder in his coat to the generator.  
"Hey!" The captain comes up from the back of the ship. Khan quickly swings at him. The captain ducks and tries to push him back, but Khan's superior strength wins out and he slams the captain to the ground. Khan tries to ignore how good he looks underneath him, and whips around to get the shuttle moving off the ground. The captain runs up behind him, and Khan turns his chair around. The captain slams full-speed into Khan's chest. Khan wraps his arms around him. The captain writhes and grunts.   
"Will you behave, Captain?"  
"Never!" Khan smacks the side of his head hard and he falls to the ground. This gives Khan enough time to pull the ship up off the ground. A jolt runs through him. A phaser shot. He quickly slumps in his chair, pretending it was enough to knock him out. The captain chuckles and gets up off the ground. When he tries to shove Khan's body off the chair, Khan wraps an arm around him and pulls him into his lap. He sits up and uses his other arm to set the shuttle's path up to the starships above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BotanyCameos for your positive comments! They really motivate me to write more of this. (~￣▽￣)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk "convinces" Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late! I had a rough week.

"What the hell?!" the captain cries as he thrashes.  
"I suggest you stay where you are, lest I throw you out of the shuttle." The captain stops.   
"What about Spock and Uhura?" A captain loyal to his crew- clearly one with a conscience. He can turn this in his favor. Now what would the captain give up for his officers' safety?  
"If you behave, I will turn around and pick them up." The captain nods turns his head sideways, trying to look behind him. Khan stops the shuttle and turns the captain around.  
"Now, Captain, what is your name?" Not that he'll call him by it when he can draw the captain in by calling him by his position in sultry tones.   
"Jim Kirk." Khan nods. They stare at each other for a bit, then Kirk opens his mouth.  
"What do you want me to do?" Sweat starts to bead on his forehead. Clearly his mind is in the gutter.   
"Oh, nothing you'd object to," he rumbles. It only makes Kirk look more nervous.   
"Convince me..." he says. Kirk opens his mouth. "...without words." The captain flinches and his eyes widen. Khan can feel Kirk's heart speed up through their shirts and his jacket. Kirk takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them again, they're full of determination. Kirk darts in to press his lips to Khan's. Their tongues slide over each other, twisting and invading every nook and cranny. Kirk's hips rolls upwards into Khan's abdomen. Breathless, he pulls away from the kiss and ducks down. He slides his tongue up the side of Khan's neck, hitting all his sensitive spots and making Khan squirm and gasp. He laves his tongue up to Khan's earlobe, and nibbles on it lightly. Khan moans, a low rumble that seems to make Kirk even more determined. He moves back to Khan's mouth to suck on his tongue. Khan's in heaven. Kirk's very experienced, and he truly wants his crew back. When Khan feels himself start to harden, he pulls back.   
"That was adequate, Captain."  
"Adequate?" Kirk huffs.  
"Fine, it was exceptional."  
"Damn right," Kirk murmurs. Khan can't help but smile. He quickly runs through his options. Right now the best one is to go get the captain's officers, as then he'll have more experiences like that in the future. Kirk gets off his lap and wanders to another seat, watching as they return to Kronos.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post this in a lot of fairly short chapters. That's just how I roll. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
